My High School Days
by mille feuille marzipan
Summary: Oh god, not another high school fic! Sorry, but I just had to get this posted. Roxas, Sora and Marluxia are three brothers who just moved from Destiny Islands. What'll happen? Rated for shonen ai and some OOC. Pairings inside. Cowritten with Yazoo1218.
1. Welcome to Kingdom High!

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Kingdom Hearts

**Warnings:** This has **shounen ai **and **OOC**-ness in some parts. Don't like, don't read.

**Pairings:** You'll see them eventually. But, I'll be telling you some. It's Soriku, AkuRoku, Cleon, and Zemyx. That's all I shall reveal

My High School Days

"Nii-san?"

"Hm?"

Marluxia Hayashi looked at one of his two younger brothers. He could sense that both of his brothers--Roxas and Sora--were nervous about starting their first day at Kingdom High. Marluxia was a bit nervous as well.

Roxas is a bit shy, but can open up to a person once he knows them well enough. He loves to learn new things. He looks down on himself most of the time, but he's working on it with the help of Sora. One of his favorite hobbies is playing the piano. Roxas is the youngest of them, being born two minutes after Sora.

Sora is almost the exact opposite of Roxas. He's very outgoing, yet when it comes to learning, he gets veeeeeery lazy. One of his main hobbies, when he's not outside, is sleeping. He's the optimist of the bunch. Sora's the middle child and he has the excuse that he was born two minutes after Roxas to order him around. But he seldom uses that excuse.

Marluxia prefers to be alone most of the time, but can be a little like Sora. He cares very much about his brothers and will do anything for them. He has interests in gardening and martial arts, but he just absolutely loves to draw. Although he has talent in art, he doubts that his drawings are good to a very high degree. Marluxia, as you can guess, is the eldest of the group, being a good year older than Roxas and Sora.

The three had just moved in from the Destiny Islands. They had lived a simple life there, but times were getting hard and they had to move. Their parents are almost always out so Marluxia was left the task of caring for his siblings.

The eldest of the bunch was placed in 11th grade. Roxas was placed in 11th grade also because his entrance exams showed that his intelligence levels were high, leaving Sora stuck with the 10th graders. There was much complaining about that around the house for a day.

So here they were, standing at the front of their new school and right now, their tension meters were very high.

"What is it Roxas?"

"Well, do you think we're gonna do well on our first day? I mean...you think we can make friends?"

"Don't worry, Roxy, everything's gonna be A-okay!" Sora said, slinging an arm around his shoulders

"Sora's right. I'm sure that we'll be fine." Marluxia assured, "And you know what?"

"What?" the two asked

"Remember Cloud?"

"He moved right?" Roxas asked

"Yep," he replied, "but he moved here, to Traverse Town and is also attending Kingdom High."

"Awesome! Lucky us!" the brunette cheered. Roxas smiled

"Well, let's go, shall we?"

The trio went inside the school. Its halls were huge! Someone can easily get lost. They headed off to the principal's office, but then got a bit lost. It wasn't until a nice student told them the way to the main office. As they entered the room, the secretary looked up from her work.

"Are you three new?"

"Yes ma'am."

She got up from her desk and went into a room. About a minute later, a man stepped out of the room. He had long, silver hair, tanned skin and reddish eyes.

"You three are the Hayashi's, if I am not mistaken?"

"Yes, sir, we are." Marluxia replied, "My name is Marluxia."

"Sora!"

"Roxas, sir."

"Welcome to Kingdom High." he greeted, "I am Xemnas, the principal here."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." the three said simultaneously. Xemnas gestured the boys to follow him. Walking through the halls, he showed them where things were. The school was divided into four wings--one for each grade. There was one common lunch hall (which amazed Sora because it was so huge), one gymnasium and one auditorium. After showing them around, they went back to the East Wing where the 10th graders are.

Stopping at a room, he looked at Sora, gave him his schedule and told him, "This will be your homeroom. Your teacher will be sure to have one of your peers to guide you to your classes."

While he was explaining, the three looked at Sora's schedule. He had history first period. Nodding, the brunette followed Principal Xemnas inside while Marluxia and Roxas stayed out in the hall.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Xemnas said, walking into the classroom with Sora.

"Oh no, Principal Xemnas, not at all." the teacher replied. He was a tall man that also had long silver hair (longer than Xemnas') and green eyes.

"Well, Mr. Sephiroth, I have your new arrival." he said, motioning to Sora. The brunette stepped forward as Xemnas left, headed of to the South Wing with his elder brothers.

"Alright, class. This is your new classmate, Sora Hayashi." he stated, "I want you all to make him feel welcome these next few days, understood?"

"Yes Mr. Sephiroth." the class answered in bored unison

"Sora, have a seat next to Tidus." he pointed at a seat next to the blonde boy in the third row. Sora went over and sat down. Once he did, the silver-haired teacher went back to the board and talked about the geography of a place called Radiant Garden.

---------

"Well, here are your schedules." Xemnas said, handing the two the little white sheet of paper. Apparently, Marluxia and Roxas had the same homeroom teacher, "As I said with Sora, your teacher will be sure to have one of your classmates guide you to your classes."

The three entered. The Hayashi boys looked around the classroom. There were tables of four people all around. Of course, their first class was technology. Roxas spotted something and lightly nudged the eldest child with his elbow. The light brown-haired man looked at the direction where the dirty-blonde haired boy slightly jerked his head, and saw a familiar blonde head, grinning at them.

"Mr. Highwind, your new students are here."

"Good, good. You can leave now, Principal Xemnas; I'm sure you have plenty of work you need to do." Cid stated

"Alright." And out the room he went

"Okay, boys. Introduce yourselves to the class."

"Marluxia Hayashi."

"Roxas Hayashi."

"Alrighty. Now, anyone of you kids wanna guide these two?"

The blonde's hand shot up instantaneously, "I will, Mr. Highwind!"

"Hm? Well, this is a surprise, Strife..."

"What did you expect? He's Cloud; the guy's chuck full of surprises..." Roxas muttered to himself. The elder Hayashi gave a slight nod of agreement

"Okay, I'll let you accompany them to their classes." Cid then turned to the two newbies, "You two sit over there by Cloud and Leon."

He pointed to the fourth table to the right. Cloud was sitting there, of course, along with a brown-haired boy who was supposedly "Leon." The two went over right away and sat down. Mr. Highwind told the class that they'll have a free period today. He thought that this time'll give Marluxia and Roxas to adjust. Also, it'll give him some time to read a few "books."

"Yo, welcome to the school. Haven't seen you two in a while." Cloud greeted

"Yeah, it's been quite some time since we last saw you." Roxas agreed

"Before I forget, Leon, these are two of my friends that I told you about." he told the boy next to him, "Guys, this is Squall Leonheart. He prefers to be called Leon, though." he leaned in closer to the two and quickly added, "No seriously, call him Leon or else he'll seriously kick your ass."

"It's nice to meet you Leon."

"Likewise."

"So Mars, what happened to the pink in your hair?" the blondie asked, trying not to snicker

Marluxia glared at him. Back in Destiny Islands, Cloud would joke about the eldest's hair by calling him "Pinky" or "Flower Head." But as he saw, the pink that was once there was gone.

"Simple, I took it out." he replied

"Aw, now I have to think of different names to annoy you with..." the blue-eyed teen said, mock sulking

"Hey Cloud!"

"Hm?" The four looked at the table in front of them. There was a boy with spiky red hair, green eyes with small marks underneath. Next to him was another boy with what seems like a mullet/mohawk combination. Next to that one was yet another boy with blue hair that was covering his right eye. What an interesting bunch, Marluxia thought.

"Know the new kids?" the mullet head asked

"Yeah, they're my friends from where I used to live." he replied

"Oh, y'mean the one you call Roxy and Marly?"

Twitch

The blonde gulped as the light brown-haired teen's head slowly turned to him. The group of three and Leon wore slightly confused faces. Cloud never acted like this before...

"You've been calling me "Marly" again?" he asked through gritted teeth, "May I ask if you recall what happened last time?"

Oh, he definitely remembered the last time he called him "Marly" in his face. His anger consisted of kick-ass martial arts pummeling along with a thorn bush. To be frank, it did not end well. But Sora told him afterwards that he was lucky that Marluxia didn't bring out the scythe. And as nicknames go, Marluxia only has one and can it can only be used by two--and only two--people.

"Unfortunately, yes...And I'm quite sure that you can find something to substitute for the thorn bush..."

By that time, the three boys from the table had 'What the hell' looks on their faces.

"Er, Marluxia, Roxas, these are my other friends." Cloud referred, trying to deperately change the subject

"Yo, the name's Axel. Got it memorized?" the redhead introduced

"I'm Demyx. Nice to meet'cha!" mullet boy greeted cheerfully

"My name's Zexion." the bluenette stated

"Pleasure to meet you three." Roxas and Marluxia said in unison

Meanwhile...

"Alright, now everyone go into your regular groups." Sephiroth instructed, "Sora, you'll be joining that group over there by the corner."

He pointed to a cluster of two girls and two guys, one of them being Tidus. There was also a silver haired boy, a brunette and a red-haired girl. Going over to them he said, "Hi!"

"Hey Sora! I'm Selphie!"

"My name's Tidus, as you already know."

"I'm Kairi."

"Riku."

"Nice to meet you guys." he said

"Same here. Now let's get started before Mr. Sephiroth gets into PMS mode." the blonde teen suggested

"I heard that, Tidus." Sephiroth said from his desk, not looking up from his work, "And for that, you just earned yourself five minutes afterschool."

"Dammit!"

"Make that ten."

"Ugh!" the blonde hit his head on the desk he was sitting in. The group laughed at Tidus' predicament.

---------

Before you knew it, lunch time had arrived! Roxas and Marluxia entered the lunch hall, followed by Cloud, Leon, Axel, Demyx and Zexion. The seven students got a table and sat down, putting their backpacks and books on the surface.

"Okay! Time to get some food!" Cloud exclaimed

"You guys go, I'm not hungry." the eldest Hayashi child stated

"You going anorexic on us now Marluxia?"

"Shut up, Spikey."

Cloud stuck his tongue out at him playfully before going up to the lunch line with the others. The eldest child took out his textbooks and started on homework.

"Mari-nii-san!"

His head turned to the direction the voice came from. Coming his way was Sora, waving his hand.

"Sora!" he exclaimed, "How was it?"

"Good! I made friends!"

"Already? Well, I wouldn't be surprised."

"Yeah! I made..." he started to count his new friends. There was Tidus, Kairi, Selphie, that wierd guy with the accent--was his name Wakka?--and Riku, "I made 5 friends!"

"That's great." Marluxia chuckled. _He sounds like a grade schooler who just met new friends. It's pretty funny._

"What about you, Mari-nii-san? Did you and Roxas make any friends?"

"Well, we lucked out. Cloud was in our homeroom."

"Lucky bastard."

"Heya munchkin!" They looked over to see Cloud, Roxas and the others headed there way, carrying lunch trays full of food.

"Shut up, Cloud, or do you want a repeat of the thorn bush thing?" he asked

"Okay, okay...Geez, what is up with this family and hurting me with thorn bushes?" he asked no one in particular, sitting down

"Well, it was pretty funny how Nii-san just threw you in and kept on pummeling you back in it when you tried to get away." Roxas admitted

"Yeah, and remember, you're lucky he didn't bring out the scythe!" Sora happily added

"...Scythe?" Leon, Axel, Demyx and Zexion gave Marluxia wierd looks. The eldest just shrugged it off. Cloud introduced Sora to the others.

Once they were all acquainted with each other, the three siblings took a look at each other's schedules.

"Hm...Looks like we have the same gym period as well..." Roxas stated

"Lemme see!" Cloud exclaimed, craning over their heads, "Hey, cool, that's our gym period, too!"

"Awesome!"

"Speaking of which, isn't that class next period?"

"Mm-hm."

"Okay, so we all have gym and lunch together. Cool." Sora stated, looking around the lunch hall. A lone silver head immediately caught his eye, "Ah!"

Cloud looked at the direction Sora's eyes were and saw a lone silver head on a table not too far away from theirs, "Hey Leon, ain't that your cousin, Riku?"

"Eh? Oh, yeah, that's him." The other brunette replied, watching Sora go over to where Riku was

"Riku?" Sora called

"Huh? Oh, hi Sora." the boy greeted

"Why're ya all alone?" the boy asked. Riku noted that the tone he used sounded like when a five year old asks what their older sibling is doing.

"...Because I feel like it."

"That's not a good reason." the middle child stated, taking a seat next to him. _Geez, does he take me for an idiot?_

From a distance, Marluxia watched his little brother converse with the boy. He mentally laughed before turning back to face the others. He wasn't really paying much attention, but it seemed that Axel and Cloud were having a heated discussion on some sort of ridiculous subject (Really, Cloud can just bring up the most random topics, and get even the sanest people to actually argue with him about them). Roxas was watching the two in their wrangle, Demyx was inputting occasional comments here and there, all the while listening to the music player he snuck in, Zexion was reading, telling them how immature and stupid they're acting, arguing about such trivial things and Leon was just trying to block out the whole thing from his head.

The no-longer-pink-haired teen shook his head and continued on his homework.

Later, the bell rang and the students went to their next classes. For our particular group of boys, it was the dreaded physical education.

When they got changed, they came into the gymnasium. It was a big room. There were two basketball hoops on each end of the room. Three ropes were up on the ceiling, but the youngest Hayashi child noticed a latch on one end, to detach those ends. There was also a bar on one corner, for pull-up exercises.

They sat on the floor, waiting for the coach to come in and tell them what they will be doing for the period. A tall, lanky man came into the gymnasium. He wore a sweatshirt, sweatpants, a pair of sneakers and a whistle around his neck. Doesn't really seem like the type of person to teach a gym class, the boys noted. He quickly took attendance and then told them what they were going to do. The newbies were expecting something big, like a 100-meter run or something, but the activity he gave the class was fairly simple.

The task?

Jailball

The Hayashi boys, Cloud's group and a few other students were on one team, while Sora's new friends, and a few other people that the blonde Strife knew were on another.

"Cloud, y'think that Sora, Roxy and Mars'll be able to handle this game?" Axel asked, trying to be as quiet as he could. He wouldn't want the scythe-wielder to hear the nickname he made up for him after hearing what he did to Cloud

"Huh? What're you talkin' about?"

"I mean, look." he said, jerking his thumb in the direction of the opposing team, "Larxene, Siax, Xigbar and Xaldin are there. You know that they're really competitive, especially the Sadist Duo."

"Ah, don't worry about it. They'll do just fine."

The coach blew the whistle and threw the six balls up in the air, starting the match. A blonde-haired girl grabbed one ball and threw it hard at one of the other people. A guy with long blue hair copied the same action.

"Shit! Larxene and Siax have the balls!"

The two balls ricocheted off the students, hitting other students, three of them being Cloud, Axel and Demyx.

"Crap. Without those three, we're doomed." Zexion stated. Marluxia looked at his new emo-ish friend and smirked. He quickly ran over to his two younger brothers, dodging the flying balls, and whispered something in their ears. The two smiled.

"Cloud!" Roxas shouted to the other side of the room, where their team's jail was, "Code: Delta 9!"

The blonde's ears perked up and gave a thumbs-up to show a confirmation. Axel and Demyx were, on the other hand, very confused. Sora caught one of the balls, wound his arm up and threw the soft sphere at the other side of the room. Cloud caught it with ease, releasing him from jail. He went back to their side of the room, leaving the ball on their opponent's side.

"Delta 9, right?" he asked, just to make sure

"Yep!"

"Alrighty then..."

TBC

Holy crap! I made Marluxia, Roxas and Sora siblings! I made Sephiroth and Cid as teachers! Okay, this is my first Kingdom Hearts multi-chapter fic. Feedback is appreciated, but don't be too harsh with flamers! On the bottom are translations.

**Nii-san:** Big brother. Can also be used as a suffix, which is why Sora addressed him as "Mari-nii-san"

I just scanned through the chapter. If there are any other explanations, feel free to ask them in a review and I will reply you the answer. Hopefully, you will stick with me and Fortexine throughout the story. That's all. Thank you


	2. Gym Period Ownage and French

Chapter 2! Yay!

_-Recap-_

"_Delta 9, right?" _

"_Yep." _

"_Alrighty then…"_

_-End Recap-_

The 10th grade brunette caught a ball, sending one of the opposing students to go to jail. Marluxia nodded over to Cloud and the two held on to each other's arms, making a sort of rectangle. The blue-eyed middle child saw and ran up to them, jumping on their connected arms, while the two gave him a boost up. In the air, Sora took aim and shot the ball, which went into the hoop, releasing their team members from jail.

"That was cool!" Demyx told them once he rejoined his friends

"Hey, those three are a force to be reckoned with when it comes to these types of things." Cloud said

That play angered Larxene and Siax. The blonde sadist clutched the sphere in her hand very tightly before throwing it as hard as she possible could at the elder Hayashi, whose back was turned from her side of the room. She smirked as she watched the ball on its way to hit her next victim. But her eyes went wide when he turned around swiftly and caught it. This silenced the entire room, due to the fact that no one ever caught Larxene's throws. What was even more shocking was that Roxas managed to dodge Xigbar's aimed projectile. Nobody ever escapes that.

Larxene, still surprised and at the same time angry, trudged to jail.

"Okay…Time for unlucky Beta 13." Marluxia told them

"Ooh! They're in for it now!" Sora said, grinning mischievously

"Heheh! They won't see it coming!" Cloud said

"Alright…now!"

The four of them all ran at super fast speed, catching balls, ricocheting off the walls (Neo would really be proud) and throwing them all over the place. In fact, Beta 13 was just—to put it bluntly—a major free-for-all, crazy frenzy (with a few jump pirouettes, air backflips, and side spins). But mostly a free-for-all. And they always use Beta 13 as the awesome finisher. Mainly because once Beta 13 is commenced, it isn't over until everyone in the opposing team is in jail.

Once they were all gone, the rest of their team was cheering. The class all rushed to their locker rooms, continuously asking the boys how they maneuvered with such skill and grace.

"It's been a while since we did that." Cloud stated, once they left the locker rooms after changing, "I still can't believe you guys remember that!"

"Heh, well, once you learn a move like that so well, it's kinda hard not to remember it." Roxas replied, and smile still shining brightly on his visage from being praised so much on his first day

"So Cloud, what do you have next?" the eldest of the group (Yes, Cloud is younger than him by a month) inquired, hoping that he had his next class with his friend

"Er…I have French with Mr. Ienzo…you?"

"Yes! Awesome sauce; I have him, too."

"Dear God, you **still** say that?" Cloud asked, slapping his forehead

"Yeah. You have a problem? 'Cause if you do, I think Mr. Thorn bush'll be very happy to get reacquainted with you."

"Damn you and your thorn bushes!" Cloud shouted at him. Marluxia playfully stuck his tongue out at him

So Sora went back to the East Wing as the rest of them continued on to the South Wing (As you can guess, that's where the 11th graders are) to French. Mr. Ienzo assigned Marluxia to sit in E-un (For those who don't know French, it's translated as E-1), which was the first seat in the fifth row. The elder newbie took his seat, which happened to be next to Cloud, who was sitting right next to the door, and then glanced around the room. He scanned the faces of his fellow peers, only to stop at one. He had short bleach blond hair, a small beard the same color as his hair, and multiple piercings on his left ear. When he spoke, he seemed to carry a light British accent.

"Cloud!" he softly called. The blonde turned to him. He whispered at the side of his mouth, "Who's the dude sitting next to me?"

"Hm? Oh, that's Luxord. He's an exchange student from Britain."

"Luxord, huh…"

"Why? Interested?"

"…What the hell? Where did _that_ come from?" he asked, glancing back at the exchange student weirdly. A smirk quickly made its way out of Cloud's lips.

_Man, you still can't lie! I can read you like an open book…Heheh, time to plot!_

TBC

Okay. I'm so sorry that this chapter was shorter than the last one. Oh, and before I forget, **pairing Marluxia with Luxord was _NOT_ my idea**. As I have stated in the summary, one of my dearest friends on fanfiction—Fortexine—is co-writing this fic. She wanted this. I tried to knock some sense into her, but I gave up. So, she got her way…Y'know what, **she basically wrote the chapter** (except for some of the gym scene)! I seriously tried to knock loads of sense, but, like I said, she got her way because she can seriously kick my ass.

We hope that you fellow readers will stick with us!


	3. Art

Okay, this is chapter 3. I have only bits and pieces of what's going to go on throughout the story, but this will take place during the gang's junior and senior years (or in Sora's case, his sophomore and junior year).

Now…On with it!

* * *

_-Recap-_

"_Why? Interested?" _

"…_What the hell? Where did that come from?" _

_-End Recap-_

French class passed by very quickly. Mr. Ienzo was really nice and gave no homework for the week, just to give some time for little Marly to settle in. The junior gang was in the hallway, on their way to their last class.

"So, what do you have Marluxia?" Cloud asked. Marluxia looked at is schedule and smiled.

"Art…With Mr. LaMuria." The boy cheered inwardly. The blonde Strife shook his head. Oh man, he thought, I bet he's happy. Roxas smiled, too. They both knew about the elder Hayashi's infatuation with art. It's almost like a common fact with them.

"Hey, can I come over today?" Cloud asked, "I mean, I haven't hung out with you all in a while."

"Sure. Mom and Dad are out for and they know you're here. They said that if you want, you can come over, as long as you don't break anything." Roxas said

"Yay!"

"We're a few houses down from your place." The younger Hayashi informed him, "Stop by an hour after school ends. Axel, Demyx, Zexion, Leon, you guys can come, too if you want."

"Okay!"

"You guys go ahead, okay?" the no-longer-pink-haired teen said, stopping in front of his locker, "I have to get a few things. I'll catch up."

"Alright. Don't get lost."

"…You're seriously asking for the thorn bush, aren't you Strife?" he asked, entering the locker combination. The blue-eyed blonde grinned sheepishly before walking away to the art room. Marluxia opened his locker, put away unnecessary textbooks. He closed his locker and sped-walk to the art room, which was at the end of the hall.

_Well, things seem to be going well…Especially for the boys…Wonder how Sora's faring…I hope he hasn't gotten into trouble already…Oh Lord, I sound like Mother when she sent me to kindergarten for the first time!_

He was so deep into his thoughts, he bumped into someone and their books spilled onto the floor.

"Oh!" Marluxia bent down and started picking up his textbooks, while helping collect the other student's papers, "I'm sorry, I guessed I spaced out…I should have paid more attention to where I was going…"

"That's alright." A lightly accented voice said. Looking up, he saw it was Luxord, "Marluxia, correct?"

"Yeah. You're Luxord, am I right?" asking him, getting up. Luxord nodded

"So, what class do you have next?" the Brit asked

"Ah, I have art."

"Mr. LaMuria, I'm guessing?"

"Yep. You?"

"Oh, I have chemistry with Professor Even. It's right next door."

"I see…Well, I better get going. Wouldn't want to be late."

"Okay. I'll see you around I guess."

"Alright. See ya." The two of them rushed to the end of the hall and went to their designated classes. Marluxia came into the art room, slightly panting.

"Ah! You must be Marluxia!" A man—Mr. LaMuria—exclaimed. He was tall—about 6'3 was his guess—had dark chocolate brown hair that was up to his shoulders and green eyes. He looks pretty young, too—about 26 at most. Mr. LaMuria took a look at Marluxia and asked, "Goodness, did you run all the way here?"

"No, not really…"

"Well, have a seat over there and take a moment to catch your breath." He pointed to a table that was occupied by Demyx, Axel and Cloud. I seem to be very lucky today, getting to sit next to my friends, he thought. As Marly sat down, the bell rang, signaling the beginning of class.

"Geez, man, what happened to you?"

"Nothing…just bumped into someone in the hall…"

"Alright…I won't ask…"

"Okay, class!" Mr. LaMuria cheerfully said, clapping his hands together, "Let's get started. As you all know, it's Friday and I'm sure everyone's anticipating for the end of the school day. What I would like you to do now is to draw what plans you might have on the weekend."

So they all started. On Fridays, Mr. LaMuria lets his classes draw the assignments in any style they want. Demyx drew a stick figure with a little guitar. It seemed that, with the sound effects he included, the stick figure was playing loudly. Axel drew basic shapes—a circle with a half oval below it (for the body) with spiky hair that seemed to be setting something aflame. Cloud drew a squiggle that was playing video games. Zexion actually drew a person that looked almost like him, reading with a Rubix cube and a few puzzles beside him. It wasn't all that good, but he could really care less. Leon felt a bit lazy, so he copied Cloud's style and squiggled himself sleeping on top of a rectangle that resembled a bed. Roxas drew himself playing the piano, cartoon style. Marluxia, although doubting his ability, drew the best out of all of them. He drew himself watching his little brothers goof around the house, a sketch pad with a pencil within the spiral at hand.

"You sure love drawing stick figures, don't you Demyx?" Mr. LaMuria asked, looking over Demyx's shoulder

"Yup! They're my forte!"

Mr. LaMuria chuckled, moving on to see what Axel and Cloud were drawing.

"…Cloud's picture I can understand, but yours, Axel?"

"I'm setting my unnecessary papers from last year on fire." The redhead replied, "I'm making a bonfire out in my backyard and I'll roast some marshmallows. And before you ask, my parents already consented"

"Alright……Ah, Zexion, still reading even in a picture I see."

"Mm-hm……"

"Let's see now…Leon, this is a surprise…You don't squiggle…"

Leon shrugged. The somewhat lanky teacher walked over to Roxas and peered at his work.

"You play?"

"Yes. I just like the feel of my fingers dancing on the keys…" the youngest of the group answered. He couldn't wait to get home so he can start playing.

"And he's really good, too." The blonde next to him added

"I see…" His head turned to Marluxia's paper. The elder Hayashi was oblivious to the fact that his teacher was peering over his shoulder. He seemed to be in full concentration, working on every last detail, "…Marluxia?"

"It's no use, Mr. LaMuria." Cloud told him, "Once he's drawing, he's in his own little world."

"Yeah. It's like art is a necessity to him." Roxas informed his teacher, "He'd probably die without drawing."

"Almost done…" said teen muttered. He finished the shading on Sora's hair and relaxed his hand, complete with his work.

"That's very well done, Marluxia."

The brown-haired boy jumped at the sound of his teacher's voice and whirled around to see him.

"I'm sorry, sir, I didn't notice you…"

"Mars, he's been standing here for almost five minutes now." Demyx informed him

"Oh…Sorry…"

"It's alright. Anyway, that's a nice picture you drew. Is he another one of your brothers?" he asked, pointing to Sora

"Yes. His name is Sora. He's one year my junior, same as Roxas."

"Hey Mars! I didn't know you still had your sketch pad!" Cloud exclaimed, taking the pad sticking out of Marlulxia's open backpack

"Cloud!"

The blue-eyed boy didn't hear him. He skimmed right through the pad. Marluxia felt like banging his head on the table top. That sketch pad is meant only to be seen by himself, Sora and Roxas. That's it.

Mr. LaMuria was amazed at the artwork he saw. So many sketches of his brothers, Destiny Islands, the sky, the ocean… They were the most excellent sketches he had ever seen that was done by a junior year student.

"These are…"

"Crappy, I know……" The boy practically answered for him

"Crappy? These are the most unbelievable drawings I have ever seen in my career!"

"Eh?"

"Mars, you doubt yourself too much." Axel stated, "I mean, if your drawings are bad, then ours are pieces of-!" He paused and remembered that there was a teacher there. Sure, Mr. LaMuria lets them say crap and damn and hell, but not any others, "crap. Then ours are pieces of crap."

"Why is everyone calling me that now?" Marluxia said

"It's better than the other one." Cloud told him, "Unless…you prefer the other one?"

"No." he said almost instantaneously

"Alright then. Question answered."

All of the sudden, the piercing ring of the bell startled the group. They all packed their things as Mr. LaMuria said,

"Alright, everyone, I'll see you all on Monday!"

The group rushed out into the halls, made a quick stop at their lockers and then out into freedom they went! Roxas and Marluxia waited for Sora to come out. When they saw him coming out with Riku, they decided to screw the idea and ditch him, just so those two can get…ahem…some time for bonding.

"You sure he won't kill us, Marluxia?" Roxas asked his elder brother

"Don't worry. If he tries anything, I'll kick his ass anyway."

"So we can come over in an hour, right?" Cloud asked, a bit of excited leaking out of his voice

"Yep!" the two Hayashi boys replied

The two stopped in front of their house a few minutes later. It was a normal sized two story house. It was white in color with a grayish roof. There was a stone walkway leading towards the door that was lined with flowers. A whitish-gray fence surrounded the perimeter of the area.

"Well, guess we'll see ya'll later." Roxas stated as Marluxia walked up and took out his house key

"Yeah."

Opening the front door, Marluxia disappeared from their sights as he went inside. Roxas turned around and ran inside, shouting a quick, "Bye!"

---------

A bit later, they heard the door open and slam close. Stomping footsteps were heard as Sora came in the room looking furious.

"I can't believe you guys left me!" he yelled

"Well it seemed that you were comfortable in walking with Riku." Marluxia said, not looking up from his homework

"But still! You all could've waited for us!"

"Yeah, but you two need to bond, so…"

"Gr…That's it!" Sora dropped his backpack and took a stance, "I challenge you to a match! Outside, now!"

The eldest and youngest of the three just looked at their middle sibling like he had just said something idiotic. Oh wait…he did……

"Uh…" Roxas was thinking of the right words to say. But Marluxia beat him to it

"Sora, stop shouting because the words that came out of your mouth sounded plain retarded." The eldest replied, still not looking up from his work, "What you are suggesting is just stupid."

"Quit being a pansy and fight me so I can kick your ass!"

He sighed, "Sora, you're overreacting about us le-…Did you just call me a pansy?" he asked, head jerking up to look at his younger brother

"And what if I did?"

He stared for a bit before rolling his eyes and shaking his head, "Alright, Sora, I'll fight…"

"Yosh!"

"But let me finish my assignments."

"Aw!"

Later…

Ding dong!

Roxas opened the door and his face lit up.

"You're here!" he exclaimed at all the people standing at his front door. He noted that the British exchange student was there

"Yeah, anyway, Luxord wanted to tag along. Do you mind?" Axel asked

"No, not at all! Come in!" The group of six entered the house

"So, where's our former Pinky?" Cloud asked

"Ah, Sora got mad about us ditching him and challenged Marluxia to a fight."

"Oh, damn! I gotta see this again!" Cloud exclaimed, starting to run to the backyard where the two were. The others followed after him. They went out on the patio and saw the two in their match. But there was one other thing that made them gape—the two of them were fighting blindfolded.

"Mari, you freaking sissy! Get back here so I can hit you!" the brunette shouted, swinging his arm in for a punch

"Sora, I still say you're overreacting about all this." The artistic teen said, dodging his punch

Sora charged at Marluxia. The latter grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind Sora's back. Then, little Marly spun and threw him. The middle child tumbled a bit before getting back on his feet.

"Sora, we have guests; can we stop?" They were left to wonder: how did he know that?

"Ah, they can wait for about five more minutes."

The two kept on fighting, both evenly matched. It was when Marluxia gave a roundhouse kick to Sora's waist that he gained the upper hand. The younger brunette staggered, trying to regain some footing but once he did, he was slammed to the ground. Sora struggled to get out of the grip he was put into, but failed in his attempts.

"Give up yet?"

"Ugh…Okay, okay, I give up…" The eldest Hayashi boy got of his younger brother and helped him up. They both took their blindfolds off and saw that the group was in the patio, awed.

"You guys got here early…" Marluxia said

"Um…Marluxia?"

"What is it Roxas?"

"It's already 4:00."

He looked at his watch and found that Roxas was right, "…We've been fighting for half an hour…Damn…"

"So, now that we're all here," Cloud started, "it's time to have some fun!"

TBC

Okay…That took a while…Sorry if it's crappy…Augh, I disappoint myself!!!!


	4. Party!

Party!

"What do you mean by-Holy crap, just how many of you all **are** here?" Marluxia and Sora went back up to the patio and noticed just how many of their new friends have arrived. The formerly pink-haired teen also noticed Luxord amongst the crowd. They must've invited him, they figured.

"Uh…There's me, Leon, Axel, Demyx, Zexion and Luxord…Plus the three of you makes nine of us." Cloud answered, holding up nine fingers

"Hey Marluxia, do you have any alcohol around here?" (Give you all three guesses to see who said that)

"Uh, I think so…Wait, Roxas, what about Mom and Dad? They're gonna wonder why there're so many people; they only thought Cloud was coming!" Marluxia said to his younger brother, starting to panic about his parents' reaction to the nine teens possibly getting drunk in their house.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. They're on a business trip and aren't gonna be home for about two weeks. If the trip gets extended or shortened, Mom'll call." Roxas informed him, as if this new fact was of little importance. The artist gave him a look that clearly said 'I'm-annoyed-that-you-didn't-tell-me-sooner-but-we-have-guests-so-you-can-live-a-few-hours-longer'. As they all went back inside, Sora said, "I think we've still got some of that fancy liquor Mom likes so much. We can just buy a new bottle later. Belle du Brillet, that was it, right Mari-nii-san?"

"That crap's freaking expensive! And Mom marks the liquid levels to make sure we don't drink any!" he shouted at him, going into total big brother mode, "Unless we can find a way to mark the exact level that she had last put in, we are not to touch it!"

"Whoa, are you serious?" Leon asked, an amused smirk playing in his features

"Well, if a certain someone—coughcoughROXAScoughcough—hadn't drank a whole bottle and started to dance on the dinner table, then she wouldn't have had to." The eldest Hayashi spat at the blonde twin, who in turn stuck his tongue out at his big brother

"Pff, who cares now?" Axel asked, "You guys have two weeks! That's more than enough time to buy a new bottle and mark it up!"

"Pyro-freak's right. For now, let's PAR-TAY!" Demyx shouted, throwing his ands up in the air

"And so it begins…" Zexion muttered, a weary look in his eyes

&&&&&&&

Only three hours had past since the arrival of the many guests and already they had all been through the rest of the Belle du Brillet, a bottle of Absolut raspberry vodka, and a bottle of merlot wine. They had played all of the Hayashi brothers' video games at least twice (few video games they played more than two times like Super Smash Brothers Melee, Mortal Kombat: Armageddon and Guilty Gear XX Slash) and they had made about twenty drunk prank calls to poor, unsuspecting people. The nine teens now laid on the floor in various positions (not like that…pervs), all in a drunken stupor and saying things that they'd never say when sober. Take Zexion and Demyx for example:

"Demyyyyyx………I wanna give ya a present…"

"Whoa…What…What is it, Zex?"

"It's a waffle…made out of lotion…and oranges…heheheheheh………"

"Cooooooooooool………………!"

Well, that was certainly not pretty…Maybe Cloud and Leon were faring better?

"Hey, hey Cloud!" Leon said, standing on the coffee table

"Wha' is it Leon?" he asked, is speech a bit slurred

"I think…I think I can…" he raised his arm up and jumped up in the air, shouting, "I think I can FLYYYYY!!!!!!!"

"Yaaaaaaaay!" The blonde clapped in a childish way before he got knocked down by Leon, "Hey Squally…Why're yer cheeks all red…?"

"Uhhhh…………I dunno…"

Ahem…I guess they're not doing so well either, since Leon didn't burst out when Cloud called him 'Squall'. It was a tell-tale sign when Cloud even had the nerve to call him that. Now…What about Sora, Roxas and Axel? They passed out like the lightweights they are.

Marluxia sighed at the sight of his brothers and Cloud. He was holding his glass with his palm above the opening and was also tilting it around slightly in a counterclockwise motion. It was amusing to look at, but at the same time also pathetic.

"I'm surprised you're still sober." The former Pinky looked to his right and saw Luxord

"Dad would sneak me to the kitchen once every two weeks to get a glass." He told him, "I'm kinda used to it."

"I see…"

There was silence between them as they watched the group in their crazy drunken antics. Zexion and Demyx ran around in circles around Cloud and Leon. The brunette tilted his head before grinning and intentionally running into the two, knocking them down. Cloud, thinking it was a pile-on, joined in as well.

Marly chuckled softly to himself and took another sip of the beverage. Luxord did also, a few seconds later.

"So…What was it like in Destiny Islands?"

"Huh?" the scythe-wielder was taken aback by the question a bit.

"I mean, I've heard about it from Cloud. It seems like a good place to live."

"It was. Almost…almost like a paradise." He said, closing his eyes in remembrance. Memories raced in his mind. When he, Cloud and his brother were lazing about in the shore or when they had thrown the elder blonde on the water when he fell asleep at the base of a paopu tree. The time when they threw him in the thorn bush and Marluxia started to pummel him back in it whenever he tried to get out. When Sora and Roxas were having stick battles and Marluxia would watch them. All the good times they had went through…But they were only memories now.

"Then why did you move here?"

He sighed, "Times changed…Everything got difficult for all of us. The school board there found out that Sora and Roxas' teacher was a former sexual assaulter. There was also our family. One of our aunts went insane and a cousin of ours committed suicide. They tried to keep it from us, but Sora found out. We moved here so that we can get away from all that. So that we can leave our troubles behind. Besides, within paradise always lies chaos."

Luxord nodded in understanding.

"So, what about you? What's England like?"

"England? Eh, it's okay. But a bit to uptight with rules and schooling. I like it better here; it's more exciting."

"Exciting, huh…"

It was at that moment that Cloud pounced on the elder Hayashi and screamed, "KWEH!" in his face with Zexion shouting "Kupo!" and Demyx shouting "Doink!" all over the place. Leon was just saying, "Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Cloud, get off!"

"Kweh, no!" he answered, clinging onto the teen's sleeve

"Rrg…" He kicked the teen off, making him slam into the three other drunken teens, "Lucky I didn't even kick that hard…"

"That wasn't hard?" the Brit asked

"Hell no."

"…I'm afraid now…"

Chuckling lightly, Marluxia stood up and went towards the door, "Luxord, would you mind watching over everyone while I get a new bottle?"

"No, go ahead."

"Thanks." He said as he walked out the door.

Later…

Marluxia came back with a new bottle of Belle du Brillet. It was a good thing he had saved up some money. Walking inside the house, Cloud, Leon, Demyx and Zexion finally passed out. Luxord had taken the liberty of placing the seven drunken teens on the couch. He was sleeping on the chair next to it. The artistic teen went to the kitchen and hid the bottle somewhere where they wouldn't find it, just in case they get another idea of a party with alcohol in it.

He went back to the living room and carried the twins to their rooms before writing a note telling where everything is, in case they were going to eat breakfast there too. Also, they need to know were the bathroom is. After all was taken care of, the boy went up to his room and plopped down on his bed, letting sleep take over.

TBC

Yay! Finally done! Alright, here's how it goes. I write odd-numbered chapters while Forte writes the even-numbered ones. Just so you all know. Stick with us for Ch. 5!


End file.
